<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy's Poor Supply Closet. by psyleedee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359000">Sammy's Poor Supply Closet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee'>psyleedee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Closet Sex, Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Cock Tease, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, House Party, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Quickies, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sappy Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Size Queen Castiel (Supernatural), Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The jeans fall, and pool around Castiel's ankle.</p><p>And simply because Castiel is the best husband in the whole wide world, he bends over.</p><p>His torso drapes over one of the shelf racks, legs parted and knees wide apart, at least as much as the jeans at his ankles allow him to, with his ass up high and his back arched. The plug shifts a bit inside him, and the thin back strap of the panty rubs against his taint in the most delectable way.</p><p>"Fuck, you're a piece of art, Cas, you know that?"<br/>Dean groans, and Castiel throws a glance over his shoulder at his husband, who appears to be palming himself through his jeans.</p><p>~•~</p><p>Because sex in your brother's supply closet is just better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammy's Poor Supply Closet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an attempt at crack+ loads of smut = this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/bottombrr/status/1319471062686535680?s=21">
    <em>
      <strong>(Now with amazing art by @hahabottomcas on Tumblr). </strong>
    </em>
  </a>
</p><p>Castiel watches his husband from afar, as he tips his head back, green eyes glimmering in the sunlight, and laughs, the sound throaty and low, unfurling a warmth within Castiel gut. Dean doesn't meet his eyes, simply continues to converse with Sam, pausing to sip on his beer a few times.</p><p>With a sigh, Castiel leans back in the blue vector chair in Sam's lawn, his eyes now wandering over the back of the house.</p><p>The house is suburban, complete with the deck and the wrap-around porch. Being a lawyer has no doubt, been good to Sam, and judging by Jess' frequently changing diamond rings, it's been good to her as well. It's a bright, sunny afternoon, a little past two on the clock, and Dean, Sam, Benny, the high school gang, they're all here at Sam's house for their weekly Sunday barbecue. It was at the Novak-Winchester's place last Sunday. This time it's at the Moore-Winchester's.</p><p>Lounging on the vector chair, a pair of aviators set on his nose, legs crossed on the front, hands on the armrest, Castiel watches his husband speak. Even in a set of plain green checkered flannel, with a black, faded band tee-shirt underneath, and a simple pair of dark, Levi's jeans, his husband looks delectable. Downright mouth-watering.</p><p>As if having read his mind, Dean turns to Castiel, although he's sure Dean can't quite catch his eyes under the aviators, yet he winks. In response, Castiel sends him a light smirk, just a faint pull at the corner of his lips.</p><p>Dean's lips tugs in a small smile, before his attention is drawn back to the men around him, both Sam and Benny caught in an intense, humorous discussion.</p><p>"... You enjoyin' yourself?"<br/>Comes a voice from above him, and he recognizes it at once.</p><p>"You're a wonderful host, Jess, of course I am."<br/>He smiles, and at last, plucks the aviators off his nose, and sets them on his head, turning his face up to meet Jessica's. She tucks a blonde curl behind her ear, and grins down at Castiel, clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Why don't you go join them?"</p><p>Castiel gives a non-committal hum.<br/>"Eh, I don't know what I'd say. I wasn't <em>really</em> a part of their group. I just hung out with them with Dean. Besides, I like watching Dean."</p><p>"Ah, the eye candy, yes."<br/>Jess laughs, and Castiel chuckles with her.</p><p>"Hey, why don't you come join me and Andrea? We're draining the vodka through and through. I'm buzzed. Andrea's about to be. Come join us."</p><p>Castiel considers it.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, as much as I appreciate that, I can't drink. It's my turn to drive us home, so Dean's not holding back on the beer. Maybe I'll come join you in a while, yeah?"</p><p>Jess smiles, rubs his shoulder, and nods.<br/>"Sure, Cas."</p><p>She walks away, into the house, and when Castiel is sure he's alone (not that he cares, he can do whatever he wants), he pulls his phone out, and scrolls through his chats with Dean. There's not much, except for Castiel asking to get him groceries on his way home, or vice versa, since they usually always call each other to talk. He squeezes his thighs together, and with anticipation thrumming through his veins, types out a message.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; baby</em>
</p><p>Castiel looks up at Dean with expectant eyes, simply hoping his phone is not on silent, and that he can hear Castiel's message.</p><p>Thank whatever God, Dean seems to have felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket, and he reaches down to fish it out. He taps a few times, his eyebrows scrunched in that adorable, scrutinizing expression, before they relax, and he looks up, right into Castiel's eyes, sending him a questioning look.</p><p>Castiel stares at him for a moment, before turning down to his phone.</p><p>There's three tell-tale ellipsis of Dean typing, when at last a message comes through.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; what? </em>
</p><p>Castiel sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, nibbling at the soft, pink skin over it, a mischief buzzing though his veins as he continues to type.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; im horny</em>
</p><p>Wide, incredulous green eyes shoot up to meet Castiel's, and he simply stares back, an eyebrow raised, as he adjusts himself on the chair with his ass grinding down against the wood.</p><p>A laugh rises at the back of his throat at how comical Dean looks.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; dude right now?</em>
</p><p>Comes Dean's message, and Castiel furrows his eyebrows, glaring into the phone with a slight pout.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; yessss</em>
</p><p>The ellipsis dance on the screen, before another message comes through.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;when we come home, okay baby?</em>
</p><p><em>&lt;&lt; no</em><br/><em>&lt;&lt; right. Now</em>.</p><p>Castiel turns his head up to catch Dean's face, as Dean simply tips his head to the side, a childish, reluctant expression on his face as he sighs.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; cas no</em>
</p><p>The ding of his phone draws Castiel's attention to the chat again, and he frowns.</p><p>
  <em>Time for some effective measures. </em>
</p><p>With a cheeky glint in his eyes, his cock already twitching at the thought of Dean's hands on him, Castiel nibbles at his lip, and at last, taps on the attachment option. The screen changes, and he finds himself looking down at almost more than fifteen pictures of himself– the first one that catches his immediate attention, is the full length mirror selfie. It's a picture of him in thin, deep green velvet panty, with his body turned to the side to put his round, firm ass on display. The back of the panty dips between his ass cheeks, and at the moment, he feels the fabrics rub against his taint.</p><p>Tap, tap, tap.</p><p>Three pictures of him fly through the chat, one after the other.</p><p>One being the mirror selfie, the second of him, naked as a baby, his ass up in the air, and a glimmering, green jewel plug nestled between his ass cheeks. The third is of him wearing a pair of jeans (the one he's wearing right now), and the thin straps of the panty peeking from above the hem of the jeans.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; like what you see?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;&lt; come get your present baby</em>
</p><p>For a moment, there's no response.</p><p>Castiel tilts his head up, proud and unabashed by the raunchy pictures he sent his husband. His eyes linger on Dean, who doesn't move at all, not a slight twitch on his face, but his eye are glued to his phone screen, almost unbudgeable.</p><p>Dean gulps.</p><p>His breaths pick up.</p><p>Green eyes grow thin as his black pupils swell with lust.</p><p><em>Mission accomplished</em>, Castiel wonders, as he catches Dean glancing up at him.</p><p>Shameless as he is, Castiel licks his lips at Dean, and uncrosses his legs, parting them and spreading his knees wide open in invitation. Dean, who is far from a saint, drops his eyes down, and they linger over Castiel's crotch for a few seconds. From across the room, Castiel can see Sam and Benny evidently confused by Dean's sudden silence, and Castiel tips his head over to Sam to tell Dean the same. Dean, as if having brought back to reality, blinks and clears his throat. He mumbles something to both Sam and Benny, who nod and excuse him.</p><p><em>Finally,</em> Castiel muses to himself, as he watches his husband strides across the room, until the scent of his spicy, woody cologne is all Castiel can comprehend. Their eyes meet from a few feet away, before Dean is grabbing Castiel's hand, and yanking him up off the chair. Castiel gasps at his husband's hungry, harsh touch, but gives in anyway.</p><p>"You," Dean leans in, his voice a whisper, lips ghosting over Castiel's ears as he speak, "-are a fucking cocktease."</p><p>A grin spreads across Castiel's face as he looks up to meet his husband's dark, lewd green eyes, simply twinkling with need and arousal. Castiel feels pride swell in his chest at the fact that he can still manage to have this effect on his husband, eight years into their marriage. Dean stares at him for a moment, his chest heaving with shallow breaths, before he turns away, twisting Castiel's hand within himself as he drags him out the lawn, and into the house from the backdoor. Castiel goes with no hesitation at all, his skin burning with desperation and anticipation of what's to come. He wants to think of the possibilities, but he doesn't want to spoil the moment by thinking too much.</p><p>Inside the empty house, since Andrea and Jess are drunk off their asses somewhere in the living room, Dean charges across the floor, not pausing for a slight second, as they reach a narrow, brown wooden door. Dean yanks the door open, and tips his head to it.</p><p>"Get in," He grumbles, and Castiel obliges with much pleasure, slipping into what he now discovers, is a supply closet. It's a tight fit, but both men are able to accommodate themselves inside with the door clicking shut, the lock tight in place. There are bottles of disinfectants, some floor cleaners and some detergent boxes on the rack near Castiel's shoulder, and a few mops leaning against the corner.</p><p>Before Castiel can say anything however, broad, calloused hands grip him by the hips, and back him up into the wall behind him, his body crashing against the surface with a thud, and on pure reflex, he wraps his arms around Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"Jesus, Cas," Dean rasps, sliding his hands around Castiel's hips as he nips at Castiel's jaw, "-when did you put those on?"</p><p>"When you were in the shower."<br/>Castiel grins, head falling back against the wall as Dean noses at his neck, sucking at the skin over his shoulder. Dean's hands at his hips pull him in with a jerk, and their pelvises collide, chubby erections rubbing against each other through the fabric of their jeans.</p><p>"Shit, I can't believe you've been wearing a plug this whole time. All prepped up and ready for me, aren't you, baby?"</p><p>"Yes," Castiel gasps, the touch of Dean's lips to his skin sending him into a flurry of need and want.</p><p>"God, you're perfect," Dean mumbles, and pulls away for a moment, simply watching as Castiel, with his eyes hooded and chest heaving, parts his lips for Dean.</p><p>With a quick flick of his tongue over his lips, Dean leans in, pressing his lips to Castiel's in a soft, drawn-out kiss. Dean tastes of beer, and there's some traces of bacon in there as well. Most of all, it's the feel of soft, thick lips against his own, sucking and licking at Castiel's. Broad hands reach up under Castiel's grey AC/DC t-shirt, rucking the shirt up at Castiel's armpits, as Dean's thick, long fingers pinch his nipples. A sting, accompanied by the most feathery sensation Castiel has ever felt courses through his blood, and inside his silky, velvet panties, Castiel feels his cock leak against the fabric, staining it with a damp spot, but Dean's ministrations are relentless. Fingers rolling Castiel's nipple, tweaking the perky bud, toying a thumb over it, pinching it, until Dean crouches down in the slightest, his hands roaming the expanse of Castiel's waist as his lips drag down in a sticky, delicious trail of spit towards his nipple.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck</em>," Castiel moans out the moment Dean's lips wrap around his nipple, his expert tongue laving around the bud, sucking on it, grazing his teeth over it, and Castiel arches his back, bucking his hips up in search for friction, only to be held down by a strong pair of hands.</p><p>"How's it feel to be teased, huh? Guess that should teach you."<br/>A dark chuckle slips past Dean's lips, and Castiel slides his fingers within Dean's short, dark blonde hair, fingers pressing into his scalp with fervour, massaging with enthusiasm as Dean sucks on Castiel's nipple with no stopping to be seen in the near future.</p><p>"Dean," Castiel breathes out, feeling his husband's hands now working at his jeans, unbuckling the buckle and zipping the front down. Dean pulls off Castiel's nipple with a soft smack of his lips, and stands back when Castiel pushes him away. Without much preamble, Castiel turns around, fingers hooking through the loops of his belt as he pushes the denim down, inch by inch. A glimpse behind him shows Dean, rubbing a frantic hand over his clothed cock, eyes tracking every inch of Castiel's ass, lips parted and chest heaving with heavy breaths.</p><p>The jeans fall, and pool around Castiel's ankle.</p><p>And simply because Castiel is the best husband in the whole wide world, he bends over.</p><p>His torso drapes over one of the shelf racks, legs parted and knees wide apart, at least as much as the jeans at his ankles allow him to, with his ass up high and his back arched. The plug shifts a bit inside him, and the thin back strap of the panty rubs against his taint in the most delectable way.</p><p>"Fuck, you're a piece of art, Cas, you know that?"<br/>Dean groans, and Castiel throws a glance over his shoulder at his husband, who appears to be palming himself through his jeans.</p><p>"Need you to come inside me, fill me up with all you got, and plug me up, Dean. Want to feel you for the rest of the day."</p><p>Silence meets Castiel's words.</p><p>Before a soft sigh fills the room, and then, at once, there's movement. Dean is moving, dropping down to his knees in front of Castiel's ass, eyeing it with the passion of a thousand suns, as he rubs a dry finger over Castiel's taint.</p><p>"Oh my god," Castiel hisses, and pushes his eager ass back against Dean's face, earning a low chuckle from Dean.</p><p>"Desperate, aren't you, baby?"</p><p>Warm, rough hands close over each of Castiel's ass cheek, and pull them apart, causing the plug to shift a little.</p><p>"Hold yourself open for me, sweetheart," Dean chirps, dropping a soft kiss over the inside of Castiel's firm, bouncy ass, trailing his lips lower until he's nipping at Castiel's inner thigh. Castiel does as asked, reaching around to spread himself open, as Dean's hands falls away. The sound of a zipper rolling and soft clinking of metal tells Castiel Dean is undoing his jeans. As much as Castiel craves to see his husband's thick, wide cock hanging heavy, paired with his tight, firm balls, ones Castiel could never get enough of sucking, he decides to focus his attention to the way Dean's fingers travel up his ass, dragging dry and rough against his taint, lingering over the plug, before pulling away.</p><p>Harsh fingers pull the panty to the side, and all at once, Dean's fingers dig into Castiel's flesh, pulling the plug out inch by inch. The wide, thick girth of the plug has Castiel's hole burning with the stretch, and he moans, gripping his own ass tight to hold himself upright, as the plug pops out and falls to the ground. Just when he thinks Dean might let his hole relax for a moment, Dean's tongue licks a broad stripe over Castiel's loose rim.</p><p>"Mhh... you used the cherry flavour lube?"<br/>Dean asks, and dips his tongue in for another taste.</p><p>"Knew you loved it."<br/>Castiel breathes out, his voice horse from disuse, and he simply bites down on his bottom lip the moment Dean's tongue thrusts inside his rim, not going too far, but enough to pull out and push in again, enough to fuck his loose hole.</p><p>A litany of Dean's name and a string of moans fill the narrow room as Dean tongue-fucks Castiel, slipping in a finger beside his tongue, causing Castiel to stomp his foot down and his grip to falter. Lucky for him, Dean uses his free hand to hold Castiel's cheeks apart, the other fingering him, thrusting his index finger in and out, in and out, crooking it and stretching out Castiel's walls. A second finger slips inside, and Castiel nearly loses it. His legs tremble, his hips keep bucking against Dean's face, and he lets go of his ass, instead gripping onto the rack under him to hold his torso up, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lets his head falls against the rack.</p><p>"You taste so fucking good, Cas," Dean rasps, his voice hoarse from all the tongue-fucking, "-taste like a goddamn pie for me."</p><p>Castiel feels a lopsided grin spread across his face at that, and in response he bucks his hips back against Dean's face.</p><p>A third finger slips inside next to Dean's tongue, and Castiel decides he's had enough.</p><p>"Dean, need your cock inside me. Now."</p><p>"Naw, baby, not until I'm done having fun."</p><p>"Oh, yes, oh god," Castiel moans, eyes squeezed shut. The thought of Dean using Castiel to his own extent pleases Castiel in ways so immoral and pervert, he can't even say much, only fuck himself back on his husband's fingers and his wicked little tongue.</p><p>"Dean, I want to taste you before you put it in," He gasps, and Dean hums, but doesn't make an effort to stop fucking his tongue and three, thick fingers inside Castiel.</p><p>"Dean," Castiel whines again, and this time, Dean pulls back, although reluctant, and part of Castiel swells with pride at how his husband simply <em>cannot</em> get enough of him. Behind him, Dean pants for a few moments, before rising to his feet. Castiel, whose body had turned to pure jelly, gasps to regain his breath, slumping forward, until a pair of arms hook under his armpits, and haul him up. Castiel grunts, and steps out of the puddle of jeans, to turn around in Dean's arms, simply pressing his face into Dean's neck, as his husband, sappy as ever, kisses his jaw, the taste and scent of the cherry flavoured lube still prominent on his tongue.</p><p>"You tired, baby?"</p><p>"Hmmm..."<br/>Castiel hums, and wraps his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him down until their sweaty shirts are pressed against each other. Dean drops a soft kiss to Castiel's forehead, and runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous, Cas, I can't even believe it anymore."<br/>Dean whispers, and Castiel nods, humming in response before fluttering his eyes open.</p><p>Soft, green eyes regard him with a tender expression, before Dean's lips curl into a smile, and he drops a kiss to Castiel's nose.</p><p>"Stop being sappy, I'm very horny right now," Castiel pouts, earning him a chuckle from Dean.</p><p>"Can't help myself, baby, you're adorable."</p><p>Castiel gazes up at his husband through his dark, somewhat lust-blown eyes, studying the features of a face he's known for the past fifteen years. He wants to say something sappy, something Dean would most likely say to him, but he can't help himself when he feels the head of Dean's cock poking at his thigh.</p><p>"I want to taste you."</p><p>The tender expression on Dean's face never falters, but he does lick his lips, and nods with an enthusiastic jerk.</p><p>"Anything you like, baby."</p><p>Castiel hums, leaning up to kiss Dean's jaw, dropping a soft peck over his skin, before dragging his lips lower, over Dean's clothed chest, over his hips, and finally, Castiel drops to his knees before Dean, eyeing the unbuttoned jeans and the bulge of his husband's cock through the fabric of his boxers.</p><p>Without another thought, Castiel sucks the cloth into his mouth, laving his tongue over the damp spot on Dean's boxers. His hands settle at Dean's hips, one at his thigh, before he pulls the unbuttoned jeans down to Dean's knees, his eyes traveling over Dean's throbbing erection. Reaching into the thin boxers, Castiel wraps his hand around Dean's hot, sticky cock, the head dripping with precome, and scoops it out of the boxers. Dean helps by pushing his boxers down, following which his fingers thread through Castiel's hair.</p><p>Hanging heavy in front of Castiel, Dean's cock is thick, with a wide girth, and a vein prominent at the top. To say his husband is well-endowed would be an understatement, since Dean is big, almost too big for Castiel's hole, even if he's prepped himself for hours. The glistening, plump tip of it has Castiel's mouth watering, and he can't wait to stuff his mouth full of every last inch of it.</p><p>"You gonna' stare all day or you gonna' work?"<br/>Dean quips, and Castiel sends him a flat glare, before turning his attention back to the cock in his hands.</p><p>Before Dean, Castiel had been a complete prude. He'd flinch at the word <em>pussy</em> or <em>dick</em>, and if asked about his own sex life, he'd blush, flustered at the mere notion of intercourse.</p><p>Since he got with Dean, however, Castiel is not, in the least, ashamed to call himself a cockslut.</p><p>Dean likes to tease him about it sometimes, asking Cas to be thankful to him for having shown him one of the quote-unquote, <em>finest things in the world</em>. Castiel simply rolls his eyes at the comment.</p><p>But right now, on his knees before his husband, in his brother-in-law's supply closet, his hands stroking his husband's delicious cock with avid fervour, Castiel can't help but drool. Above him, Dean groans, and Castiel's eyes dart up to study Dean, whose head is thrown back against the wall, and hands dig into Castiel's shoulders. He seems to have come undone already, and Castiel hasn't even touched his lips to his cock.</p><p>"I want you to look at me, Dean."<br/>Castiel whispers, both hands jerking Dean's cock with quick strokes. Dean's vivid green eyes fly open, and with his chest heaving, lips parted and eyelids drooping, Dean looks down at Castiel.</p><p>With his round, blue eyes fixed onto Dean's, not budging for a slight second, Castiel pauses his jerks, and instead, opens his mouth wide, reaching his tongue out to swipe over the slit of Dean's head, through the salty smear of precome. Leaning forward, Castiel presses Dean's cock against his tongue, but wraps his lips around the shaft, using a single hand to stroke at Dean's base, the other hand rolling Dean's balls, playing with them and tugging them.</p><p>Dean loves this.</p><p>Castiel knows he does.</p><p>The eye contact. The obscene slurps. Castiel under him, on his knees.</p><p>It has Dean teetering on the edge of a delirium. Castiel knows it.</p><p>Which is why he holds his husband's gaze without a single distraction as he sinks his lips over Dean's cock. The length slides, deeper and deeper, until Castiel feels the girth split his jaw apart, the fat head brushing against the back of Castiel's throat, and tears sting Castiel's eyes.</p><p>"Fuck, love how you take it all, baby..."<br/>Dean groans, his fingers massaging Castiel's scalp as Castiel gathers saliva on his tongue, and laves it all over Dean's cock, punching a few strained <em>fuck</em> and <em>Cas</em>'s out of Dean. Once he's sure his mouth is accustomed to the feel of Dean's cock, not like it ever forgot but still, he pulls back, and begins bobbing his head on the tip, sucking around the head as both of his hands come up to wrap around Dean's shaft, moving in accord with his head, back and forth, back and forth, and beside him, Castiel can feels Dean's legs quiver.</p><p>"Gonna' come too soon," Dean warns, and as much as Castiel would love to swallow down every last bit of his husbands cum, he holds himself back, and settles for mindless bobbing on Dean's cock, before pulling off with a hiss.</p><p>"Are you going to fill me up with your come, baby? Keep me plugged all nice and wet?"<br/>Castiel asks, his voice hoarse, as he jerks Dean's cock at a faltering pace, feeling his husband's balls tighten up and draw in. He latches his mouth onto both balls, slurping them in and rolling his tongue around them and between them, feeling the loose skin between his teeth, before popping off with a smack.</p><p>"God, you're perfect, so fucking perfect."<br/>Dean groans, and at once, Castiel rises, leaning up to capture his husband's lips in a soft, lingering kiss, using the leverage to jerk his cock, and pulling back with a smile.</p><p>Without another word, Castiel turns around, and bends over, leaning down on the rack in front of him. Broad, sweaty hands smack his ass, grabbing the mounds of flesh and kneading them, before Dean pushes a hand between Castiel's shoulder blades, the other at the base of his cock as he jerks himself a few times. Castiel uses the position to hold himself apart for his husband's thick, wet cock, preparing himself for the first breach of the head, but it never comes. A glance over his shoulder shows Castiel that Dean is still jerking himself off, and as result, Castiel fixes him a flat stare.</p><p>"We don't have all day, honey."</p><p>Dean simply grunts in response, but presses the tip of his cock to Castiel's slippery taint, rubbing it up and down over Castiel's perineum, groaning as his green eyes flutter open and settle on Castiel.<br/>"Just making sure you're stuffed as full as can be."</p><p>Now that's something Castiel surely isn't averse to, so he simply grins, and holds onto the rack, knowing his husband can take the lead from here. And in all honesty, Castiel likes it when Dean takes the lead, because not only is he demanding and rough, but at some special moments, he's soft, and oh, so gentle with Castiel. He could be kissing Castiel like a blushing bride while fucking into his ass ruthlessly <em>at the same time</em>.</p><p>Just goes to prove how much Castiel <em>adores</em> sex with his husband.</p><p>"Gonna' go in now, ready baby?"</p><p>"Been ready forever."<br/>Castiel groans, and bucks back against Dean's cock. Dean laughs, but gives in, guiding his cock towards Castiel's quivering, anticipating hole, and Castiel braces himself for the intrusion. His eyes squeeze shut, and for a moment, he only feels.</p><p>Thick, wet, and <em>big</em>, the tip pops in.</p><p>"God, you're so big."<br/>Castiel moans, even before Dean has pushes in completely, and it only spurs Dean on. Inch, by inch, by inch, by inch. All eight inches of it. Now Castiel, by no means, would call himself a <em>size queen</em>, but come on, it's eight fucking inches. No doubt Castiel is a cockslut.</p><p>Once Dean is buried to the hilt, meaning not another inch is left to be buried inside the heat of Castiel's ass, he groans, and his hand finds Castiel's hip.</p><p>"Move, baby."<br/>Castiel offers, to which Dean responds with a dazed hum, before he pulls back, his cock sliding out a bit, dragging against each ridge of Castiel's insides, before thrusting back in. Dean repeats it once again, sliding out, thrusting in, sliding out, thrusting in, and already, Castiel can feel the traces of both their orgasms approaching. Dean always proclaims himself a beast in bed, usually when joking around his friends, but God, it is the farthest thing from a joke if you ask Castiel.</p><p>It's exceptionally bizarre, how Dean does it, but it takes him at least twenty to twenty-five minutes to <em>actually</em> come if he's been foreplayed with before, and in case they jump straight to the action, Dean lasts quite long. Castiel's guts could have liquefied already, but Dean wouldn't stop.</p><p>Even now, when Dean is fucking into him with so much vigour and passion, Castiel can't help but hold himself open wider for his husband. It's things like these about Dean that make Castiel giddy with arousal at random moments in the day.</p><p>"Oh, yes, baby, fuck, right there, yup, right there–"<br/>Castiel mumbles, trying to tilt his ass to the side, where he knows Dean will be able to hit his sweet spot. Dean, quick on his feet, holds Castiel's hips in place, instead angling himself in a way that his cock nails against Castiel's prostate, and a whine leaves Castiel's throat, Dean fingers coming up to wrap around Castiel's neck.</p><p>"Oh my god, oh my... god... fuck, keep going, right there... fuck, I love your cock."</p><p>Dean, encouraged by the mindless rambling, grabs on to Castiel's hips and rocks into him harder, fucking at a brutal pace until Castiel is panting heavy and choked.</p><p>"Fuck, is that all you got Winchester?" Castiel asks, to do nothing but aggravate his husband, who he knows will always perk up at the disgruntled words, "Come on, I know you can do better, I'm barely sweating."</p><p>Dean growls, draping himself over Castiel's back and biting into his shoulder, painfully leaving a mark, as he fucks into Castiel harder. Castiel moans, feeling his legs quiver and a muscle begin to pull. He doesn't pay it much attention, as Dean hammers Castiel's prostate with every other thrust, sending Castiel closer to a much deeply craved delirium, the tell-tale sign of both of their orgasms approaching, as Dean grunts, his head falling against Castiel's back as he fucks into Castiel's wet little hole. Dean's cock thrusts deliciously inside Castiel's tight channel, his sticky, tight walls dilating and contracting with every thrust, the burn, the sting, the pain, the pleasure, every thrust sends Castiel closer to heaven, until he can barely restrain himself.</p><p>"Gonna' come soon," He warns, knowing there's at least a good few seconds before he does.</p><p>"I'm coming, Cas, gonna fucking come, fill you up, fuck–"</p><p>With that, Dean's cock stills inside Castiel, right to the hilt.</p><p>It twitches.</p><p>Once, twice.</p><p>Searing hot semen bursts out of Dean's cock, and fills Castiel up, the thick, sticky fluid coating Castiel's walls, and above him, Dean slumps onto his back, boneless, panting for his breath.</p><p>"Dean, the plug. Dean, plug me up," Castiel says, and Dean, as if rejuvenated at once, perks up, and pulls his spent cock out of Castiel with a moan from both men. He grabs the green, jewel plug lying on the puddle of jeans beside them, and wipes it on the side of his boxers once, before pushing it into Castiel's hole. Behind Castiel, Dean's eyes are wide, as if he were a child with a candy, as he watches the plug settle inside Castiel's hole. He leans in and drops a kiss to Castiel's ass cheek, earning a soft chuckle from Castiel.</p><p>"Babe, I wanna' come, but I don't wanna' ruin the closet."<br/>Castiel whines, turning around and leaning against the shelf, his erection still bobbing and leaking, and Dean simply smiles up at him.</p><p>"You have your personal cumdump right here, Cas, why worry?"<br/>Dean grins, and drops to his knees before Castiel, grabbing his cock and jerking it once. Castiel moans, and tangles his hand through Dean's hair.</p><p>Without a warning, Dean leans in, his nose tickling at Castiel's trimmed pubes, and sucks his cock into his mouth, and already, with Castiel so close to an orgasm, the touch feels too sensitive.</p><p>It only takes him a minute of avid sucking then.</p><p>"I'm coming, baby," Castiel cries out, before his hips snap, and he thrusts deep into Dean's mouth. Dean's hands welcome all of him with fervour, digging into his ass and holding him in place as he shoots his load down Dean's throat.</p><p>Castiel can't help the grin that spreads across his face as Dean looks up at him, wiping his mouth over the back of his hands before rising up. Castiel has to pull him up (they're nearing forty, and Mr. 'eldest' Winchester isn't the most health conscious nut around here) with a grunt, until they're face to face, Dean towering over him by an inch or two, before leans down and presses his lips to Castiel's.</p><p>The kiss feels somewhat electrifying and giddy, as all their post-orgasm kisses tend to. Castiel has that <em>teenager-in-love</em> feeling floating through him when he looks at Dean.</p><p>"I love you," He says, and Dean grins, booping his nose to Castiel's, earning a small chuckle from Castiel.</p><p>"I love you too, baby. But you can't do this anymore, alright?"</p><p>Castiel is puzzled. Do what?</p><p>"I mean," Dean starts, "-send me pictures of your sexy little butt in panties, because then I'm horny, and I end up doing shit like having sex in my brother's supply closet, and man, at thirty-nine years of age, I just don't got that power anymore."</p><p>"You're a fucking grandpa."</p><p>"Oh right, tell me who had you bent over the rack for a full twenty-five minutes without a break? A grandpa?"</p><p>Castiel grins, and leans up to kiss Dean once again. He tastes of semen, and something wholly unidentifiable, but Castiel loves the press of his lips to his own, and simply can't get enough.</p><p>"Let's get out of here before someone finds us."<br/>Dean sighs.</p><p>"We've been in here an hour, Dean, I'm pretty sure everyone knows already."</p><p>Castiel laughs softly as he pulls away to grab his pants. His chest is sweaty, tee-shirt leaking sweat right through, and so is Dean. Good for him, though, since he only needs to tuck his cock in and pull his pants up. Castiel slips his legs into both holes, brings he jeans up, pausing to adjust the plug and the panties, before buckling his belt. He runs his fingers through both Dean's and his own hair, trying to get them to settle a bit, but to no avail.</p><p>He knows, however, that they look nothing like the crisp, fresh men that entered Sam's house a while ago.</p><p>They look like... simply put... men who had sex in a supply closet. Yes.</p><p>With a sigh, Dean turns to the door.</p><p>"Shit, this is embarrassing."</p><p>"Face your fears, baby."<br/>Castiel pats his hand on Dean's shoulder, hiding a bit behind him.</p><p>"<em>You</em> face your fears."<br/>Dean retorts, and Jesus, thank God he's pretty.</p><p>"Ugh, move."<br/>Castiel rolls his eyes, and steps in front of Dean, yanking the door open, and stepping out boldly, only to find–</p><p>"Hi guys."</p><p>Sam, Jess, Benny and Andrea, all four of them, spaced out in the kitchen, all with their eyes turned to Castiel and Dean.</p><p>Castiel flushes a deep red, not even sparing his husband a glance as he falters back, crashing into Dean's chest.</p><p>Wow. Uhm.</p><p>Everybody heard them.</p><p>Everybody heard the <em>Are you going to fill me up with your come, baby? Keep me plugged all nice and wet?</em> and the <em>Oh, yes, oh god</em> and the <em>Oh my god, oh my... god... fuck, keep going, right there... fuck, I love your cock</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Oops.</em>
</p><p>With a gulp, Castiel compels himself to look away, unable to help himself as his gaze flickers back to meet the varied expressions on everyone's faces.</p><p>"Uh..."<br/>Castiel starts, but his words are lost in his throat.</p><p>"In my supply ," Sam says, breaking the tense silence between them with an exasperated sigh, "-my fucking supply closet," He enunciates, and Castiel can't help the amused grin tugging at his lips.</p><p>"It was erm, a, erm," Dean starts, clapping both hands onto Castiel's shoulder and trying to put on a calm expression, "-both of us, erm, thought about erm, a, erm, <em>quickieinthecloset</em>, " He mumbles the last word so fast, it's all but gone with the wind.</p><p>"An hour? Your quickies last an <em>hour</em>?"Jess asks, more amazed and awe-struck, than repulsed, as Sam seemed to be. Then she pouts a little, shooting Sam a tiny glare, "-I wish someone had hour long quickies with me in the supply closet."</p><p>"Amen, sister."<br/>Andrea sighs from across the room, and Castiel can't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Great. So now you're going to pester me about this all day?"<br/>Sam sighs, crossing defensive arms over his chest, and yes, Castiel knows it's rude, but he can't help but laugh.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Jess asks, now pointedly turned to Sam, "-you're four years younger to Dean, you should be the one going on for hours, but every time it's always <em>no Jess</em>, <em>I'm tired, baby</em>. Hmph."</p><p>"Girls, girls, cut it."<br/>Dean scolds, his voice strict in that demanding, authoritative way that gets Castiel's cock twitching again.</p><p>"Alright, Cas and I are gonna' call it a day, probably have more sex–" Castiel cuts him with a gasp.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>"–and you guys are invited over for burgers at my place tomorrow, eight PM, as compensation."<br/>Dean finishes still, and Castiel simply sighs when he feels Dean kiss the side of his head.</p><p>"Bye Dean."<br/>Jess says with a wide smile, before turning back to Sam, "–we're not done yet."</p><p>"You too Ben," Andrea chides.</p><p>Castiel laughs a little.</p><p>
  <em>Poor men.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright pray for Sam and Benny. </p><p>Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! They're deeply appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>